Beautiful Flowers
by OkashiiKantoku
Summary: Sakura and her two daughters have left Konoha because of the war. Orochimaru finds out and wants Sasuke to capture them. Will Sasuke decide what is right for the small family of three or will he obey the snake lord?


**NEW STORY! KINDA A/U! TEAM HEBI IS FORMED, WHILE OROCHIMARU IS STILL ALIVE, BY OROCHIMARU. I STILL DO NOT OWN NARUTO... THOUGH I OWN ALL THE CHILDREN THAT SHOW UP IN MY STORIES.  
**

* * *

Orochimaru stared at the four sound nin kneeling in front of him and smirked. "It ssssssseems that Tsunade has allowed her favored cherry blossom to leave Konoha." He noticed Sasuke flinch at the mention of his old team mate. "I want you to capture Ssssssakura Haruno and bring her back ALIVE." He looked at the other three members of Hebi. "She has moved to Yu in the Country of Hot Water. She is accompanied by her two young daughters Okiko and Akemi Haruno. Bring them as well." Sasuke stiffened as the man paused. "Ssssssasuke-kun I want you to personally present the three females to me upon your return. You are dismissed." The team left his chambers and made their way to their respected rooms.

"Orochimaru-sama, does he know about the children?" Kabuto asked as he made his way to his masters throne. Orochimaru smiled sadistically and spoke.

"Of course he does Kabuto-kun, that is why I want him to deliver them to me. I want to see what he will do if I harm a single hair on their pretty little purple heads." He laughed maliciously, sliding his snake like tongue across his thin lips.

* * *

"Look mommy a fishy!" A girl with jasmine colored hair exclaimed loudly as she danced in the shallow water of the river. Sakura looked over at the five year old and laughed as the girl began to chase the said 'fishy'.

"Don't go off to far Okiko." She called after the chubby girl. She turned her gaze to her other daughter, Akemi, who was sitting in a patch of wild flowers making a bouquet for her mother. "Akemi don't stay in the flowers too long, you'll allergies will act up."

The violet haired girl looked up and blushed profusely at her mothers comment. "H-hai momma." She rose from the flowers and gracefully walked over to her mother. The five year old sat down next to the pinkette and shyly handed her the bouquet of wild flowers.

"Oh Akemi! These are so beautiful. If you keep this up you will be a better florist than Yamanaka-chan!" Sakura happily cooed over her child, making the girl blush. _'She's worse than him... and Okiko is wilder than Naruto.'_ She thought as she hugged the blushing girl.

"M-momma when a-are we going b-back to Konoha?" Asked Akemi as she watched her twin sister play in the water. "I miss N-Naruto-jisan."

"Sweet heart you know we can't go back, not until the war is over. Tsunade-shishou made it so. We will go back home as soon as it's safe. I promise." She stroked the girls long violet hair and sighed. "Ne Okiko come on, time to go." She held the small bouquet in one hand and held Akemi's hand in the other. They both watched as Okiko ran barefoot over to them with a big goofy smile plaster on her face that was so much like Naruto's. "You are just like Naruto, Okiko. If you had blonde hair and bright blue eyes you could be his mini-me." Sakura joked as the girl latched on to her mothers leg. She looked at her mother with those bright emerald eyes and shook her head quickly.

"I am nothing like Naruto-jisan! I'm more like you mommy, I have your pretty green eyes!" Okiko yelled happily as they continued to walk smiled as she watched her two most precious people walk silently together holding each others hand. _'My loves.'_ Sakura thought as HE came to mind.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun I can feel three chakra signatures near a river thirty meters west of us." Karin spoke as they changed their course. "Two of the signatures are faint, child-like. The third is very active, they will know we're here soon."

"Whatever you do, do not harm the children. Sakura will protect them at all cost. I will handle her. Once she is immobilized, Karin will be in charge of the girls." Sasuke ordered. His team nodded, knowing full well that Sakura was a force to be reckoned with. Thoughts of two small bundles in the arms of Sakura came to his mind as he raced through the forest. He should be there with them, protecting them against enemies like him.

"Sasuke-kun, we're close. They are leaving the river and are currently walking towards the village. We have to hurry." Karin yelled breaking him from his thoughts.

"Alright. Let's go." The four of them speed up, jumping from tree to tree. _'Please Sakura, just take the girls and run.'_ He thought as her chakra signature suddenly flickered in his mind.

* * *

Sakura looked around feeling some unusual disturbance in the forest near them. "Look mommy, there's a butterfly in Akeke's hair! It's pretty." Okiko pulled on her mothers red cotton dress. "Look! Mommy look." Sakura looked down at her daughters and finally noticed the butterfly resting peacefully in her shy daughters hair.

"I see Okiko. Just don't yell so loudly, mommy is trying to figure something out." She spoke in hushed tone. They continued to walk down the path to the village only to be stopped by three nin dressed in white and purple. Sakura immediately pushed the girls behind her and took a defensive stance. "What do you want?!" She growled allowing chakra to flow to her fists.

The three nin parted as their leader stepped forward. With a smirk he spoke. "Hello Sa-ku-ra." The woman glared at the man in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun." She answered sarcastically. "What do you want?" She asked again.

He took a step towards her, then three. "You." He whispered in her ear as he pressed her pressure point on the back of her neck.

* * *

**A/N: SO GOOD? BAD? IN BETWEEN? R&R! I NEED MY REVIEWS! THEY ARE LIKE COOKIES!**


End file.
